


Mi Bebé

by MissyPA



Series: HAPPY APPLE PIE LIFE [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jimmy is a Little Shit, M/M, dadstiel, lovely family
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22041469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyPA/pseuds/MissyPA
Summary: Jimmy se enferma.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: HAPPY APPLE PIE LIFE [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556866
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Mi Bebé

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es otra pequeña historia semi autobiográfica: por si se preguntan, YO era la que se enfermaba en circunstancias extremas y misteriosas jajaja. Pueden leerlo separadamente de la serie, pero como siempre: les recomiendo Jimmy On Wheels, esto les dará un poco más de contexto. Disfruten!

Pasaban de las 3 a. m.; era extraño ver algunas luces del frente todavía encendidas. Cuando Dean puso un pie en la entrada, un delicado y dulce aroma llegó hasta el desde la cocina.  
Cas apagó la estufa, acomodó al pequeño de 2 años prendido de su cintura y torso, Dean corrió prácticamente hasta la aza de la pequeña cacerola: _ Deja que lo haga yo._ le dijo a Cas y vertió el contenido dentro de una taza y el biberón del niño.  
Dean los saludó a cada uno con un beso. Cas se sentó a la mesa con el chiquillo en su piyama de cuerpo entero que se veía más pequeño de lo que era. Allí contra el pecho de su padre, uno de sus pulgares en la boca dejando colgar una pierna por fuera del regazo de su padre, con expresión somnolienta y triste. Cas puso una manta que tenía en el respaldo a su alrededor y besó su frente, el niño no se movía de su posición.

_ ¿Leche con vainilla? ¿A qué se debe, qué pasa?_ preguntó Dean colocando ambos contenedores con el líquido ya un poco más tibio frente a Cas en la mesa y tomando asiento a su lado.  
_ Tiene fiebre…un poco. Pensé en darle la sopa de arroz y tomate de tu madre, pero faltan algunos ingredientes._ explicó Cas sin dejar de acariciar al pequeño con movimientos circulares en su espalda._ Jess me indicó que puedo darle para la fiebre…pero mañana tengo que viajar y…_  
_ ¡No! no, papi._ dijo levantando levemente su mirada hacia Cas.  
_ ¿No quieres que papi vaya de viaje?_ le preguntó el.  
_ No._ contestó el niño con firmeza y se abrazó más fuerte a su pecho.  
_ Pero Jimmy…papi tiene que ir a trabajar. Es un viaje de trabajo._ intervino, Dean.  
_ ¡No!_ volvió a repetir el niño._ ¡No, papi, no va!_ exclamó con el ceño fruncido, determinado y se retorció un poco como si le estuvieran obligando a soltar a su padre. Dean casi deja salir una carcajada.

Era la época del año: durante casi seis meses Castiel viajaba de forma intermitente cada dos tres semanas a otros estados con su compañía; a veces los viajes duraban 4 días o una semana…muy rara vez: 2 semanas completas.   
No era un problema porque Dean tenía la ayuda de Sam y Jess, cruzando la calle. Tenían muy buenos vecinos que se ofrecían a cuidarlos. Y Mary no tenía inconvenientes en venir a ayudar a los chicos tampoco. Podían contar con Bobby y Ellen…incluso con Jo, si hiciera falta.   
Pero a lo que Johnny ya se acostumbró a sus 6 años, para Jimmy empezaba a ser un problema…esta época del año. ¿Cómo había hecho para adquirir un refriado o fiebre? era una cosa incompresible. El niño sólo quería estar con papi, lo extrañaba.   
Dean sabía que Johnny disfrutaba mucho de los regalos de Cas al regreso de cada viaje, pero Jimmy no era igual: a el no le importaban los juguetes, golosinas ni nada que Cas le trajera, el sólo quería aferrarse a el y llorar por creer que su padre lo había dejado por tantos días; luego notaba los regalos, aunque no parecía importarle demasiado.

_ Está bien. Papi no va al viaje._ afirmó Cas._ Pero tiene que avisar al jefe, ¿puede ir a avisarle al jefe, mañana?_ preguntó buscando la mirada del niño.  
_ Sí._ contestó casi susurrando, viéndole a los ojos. Cas sonrió y asintió con la cabeza._ Muchas gracias, hijo_   
Bebieron de sus tazas, Cas se levantó con el niño en sus brazos que parecía dormido, pero ni bien sintió que Dean lo tomaba: _ ¡No!_ volvió a exclamar. Castiel dejó salir una risita, subieron a su habitación con el niño entre los dos, se durmieron lo que restaba de la noche.  
Castiel procuró hacer viajes más cortos, por menos días…le significó más horas fuera, pero el único gesto de mal crianza que podía permitirse era el de no privarse de su familia ni privarlos a ellos de su presencia.   
Jimmy ya no levantó fiebre por extrañar a su padre otra vez, ocasionalmente hacia berrinches…pero con el paso del tiempo se acostumbró.

*** FIN ***

**Author's Note:**

> Te gusto? Comentarios, opiniones y KUDOS, son bienvenidos!!!


End file.
